Was Soll Ich Ihr Schenken ?
by Kiddo
Summary: eine kleine Geschichte zu Snuggles Geburtstag. Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles...


**WAS SOLL ICH IHR SCHENKEN ?**

By Kiddo

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SNUGGLES

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

_Alles Liebe Und Gute Zum 19. Geburtstag!_

__

Disclaimer:

Wie gehabt besitze ich keinerlei Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Information für Snuggles:

Tut mir Leid das diese Geschichte nur so kurz geworden ist, aber eigentlich hatte ich mir diesmal echt vorgenommen dir keine seaQuest Fanfiction zum Geburtstag zu schreiben. Allerdings kam mir dann Buchstäblich in der letzten Sekunde noch die Idee zu dieser kleinen Story und ich musste sie einfach niederschreiben (Und das trotz meines furchtbaren Zeitmangel, also fühle dich geehrt). Hoffe, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

* * *

Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Lt. O'Neill, Lt. Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und nahmen ihr Mittagessen zu sich. Ihr Hauptgesprächsthema war der morgige Nachmittag an dem die seaQuest an einem Hafen anlegen würde, und der Großteil der Crew ein paar Stunden Landgang hatte.

Der blonde Teenager stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und starrte dabei in der Gegend herum.

Nathan Bridger entging dies nicht und er sprach sein jüngstes Crewmitglied an. "Lucas, alles okay bei dir?" Keine Reaktion des Angesprochenen. "Lucas?"

Inzwischen war die Aufmerksamkeit aller die um diesen Tisch saßen auf das Computergenie gerichtet. Benjamin Krieg der auf der anderen Seite des Teens saß, winkte mit seiner Hand ein paar Mal vor dem Gesicht des Jungens auf und ab. "Hallo! Erde an Lucas."

Der blonde Junge schrak auf uns schaute verwirrt in die Runde. "Was ist, hab ich was verpasst." Das Lachen der anderen war seine Antwort.

Der Versorgungsoffizier grinste. "Ist gut, träum weiter."

"Ich hab nicht geträumt, ich habe nachgedacht. Das ist ein großer Unterschied." Meinte der Teenager verteidigend.

Dr. Westphalen schaute kritisch auf den noch ganz vollen Teller der vor Lucas stand. Es sah so aus als ob der Teen nur das Essen von einer Seite auf die andere geschoben hatte. "Vergiss vor lauter Nachdenken aber das essen nicht."

Leicht angeekelt schaute Lucas auf das was vor ihm stand. "Das schmeckt aber nicht."

"Du hast noch keinen Bissen probiert, wie willst du dann wissen wie es schmeckt?" Fragte die Ärztin.

Der Teenager rümpfte mit der Nase. "Ich brauche davon nichts zu essen um zu wissen wie es schmeckt, es reicht mir schon vollkommen aus, wenn ich das riechen muss. So einen Zurtelbrei esse ich nicht!" Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich wahr, schaute Lucas nun noch kritischer auf die Speise vor sich, das ganze sah ungefähr so aus wie Kartoffelbrei, aber das wahr wahrscheinlich auch schon das einzige was es damit gemeinsam hatte. Der gelbliche Brei roch einfach nur widerlich.

Tim O'Neill schaute leicht irritiert. "Wenn du bereits vorher weißt das es dir nicht schmecken wird, warum hasst du dich dann nicht für das andere Essen entschieden?" Auf dem UEO U-Boot gab es täglich zwei verschiedene Gerichte zur Auswahl.

"Weil ich so etwas aus Prinzip nicht esse." Sagte das Computergenie bestimmt.

Krieg schaute auf seinen Teller, Reis, mit Fischstückchen, Krabben und Kallamaris. "Du ist aus Prinzip keinen Reis?"

Captain Bridger versuchte sein grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte schon früher einmal eine ähnliche Diskussion mit dem Jungen geführt und wusste daher, was gleich kommen würde.

Lucas verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich esse kein Lebewesen die aus dem Meer kommen. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen müssen einen von Darwins Freunden auf dem Teller zu haben."

"Wieso, Darwin isst doch schließlich auch Fisch, oder etwa nicht?" Meinte der Moraloffizier leicht irritiert.

"Natürlich tut er das. Aber er frisst immer nur so viel wie er auch zum Leben braucht. Ich dagegen kann auch sehr gut ohne Fisch auskommen. Warum soll dann wegen mir unnötig ein Lebewesen getötet werden?"

Benjamin steckte eine Gabel voll Reis in den Mund. "Na dann." Er hoffte, dass damit das Gespräch beendet war, wenn Lucas von etwas überzeugt war konnte er einem mit seiner Intelligenz einfach in Grund und Boden reden.

Für den Teen war das Thema aber durchaus noch nicht beendet, er kam jetzt erst richtig in fahrt. "Wenn du einen Fisch isst, bist du ganz alleine für den Tod eines Tieres verantwortlich, du ganz allein. Und wenn du ein Krabbenbrötchen isst, hast du gleich sonst wie viele Leben auf deinem Gewissen. Oder denk nur mal an Austern und Muscheln."

Tim O'Neill schaute auf die Krabbe die er eben auf seine Gabel geschoben hatte, irgendwie war ihm gerade schlagartig der Appetit vergangen.

Dr. Westphalen hielt es für besser jetzt das Thema zu wechseln. Nicht das noch die gesamte Crew eine Abneigung gegen Fisch entwickelte. "Sag mal, über was hast du vorhin eigentlich so angestrengt nachgedacht?"

"Ach, eine sehr gute Freundin von mir hat demnächst Geburtstag. Und morgen Nachmittag ist die letzte Möglichkeit, an der ich etwas für sie besorgen kann, allerdings habe ich nicht den geringsten Schimmer was ich für sie kaufen soll."

Kristen lächelte warmherzig. "Das klingt ja nach einem ernsthaften Problem. Vielleicht fällt uns ja etwas ein wenn wir zusammen mal überlegen."

Das junge Genie nickte. "Das wäre wirklich super."

"Ist sie den auch so ein Computerfreak wie du? Wenn ja könntest du ihr vielleicht ein Spiel oder ähnliches schenken." War Tims Vorschlag.

"Na ja, so extrem wie ich ist wohl niemand mit dem Computer, oder eher gesagt fast niemand." Für dieses Kommentar erntete er ein wissendes lächeln von den anderen. "Ich habe selbst auch schon an ein Spiel gedacht, es gäbe da sogar eins wo ich mir denke das es ihr vielleicht gefallen könnte, allerdings gibt es dies schon seit längerem nicht mehr zu kaufen. Und bei einer Auktion im Internex weiß man ja auch nie wie lange es dauert."

"Da ist was Wahres dran." Meinte O'Neill nickend. "Wo habt ihr euch den eigentlich kennen gelernt? Vielleicht kann man da ja irgendwie mit einem Geschenk anknüpfen."

Der blonde Teen schwieg einen Moment lang, wenn er darauf antworten würde, war es gut möglich, dass Ben ihn damit aufziehen würde. "Auf einer Pferde Ranch."

"Auf einer richtigen Pferde Ranch?" Fragte die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin und Ärztin begeistert, sie ritt selbst seitdem sie ein kleines Mädchen war.

Lucas nickte. "Ja. Meine Großcousine hat da früher immer ihren Urlaub verbracht. Irgendwann meinten ihre Eltern, dass es mir dort auch gefallen könnte und haben mir ein verlängertes Wochenende auf der Ranch geschenkt." Der Teenager machte eine kurze Pause und dachte an die Zeit zurück. "Tja, und ihre Eltern sollten recht behalten. Ich war total begeistert, in den großen Ferien konnte man mich dort immer anfinden. Und irgendwann habe ich dann meine jetzige beste Freundin kennen gelernt. Das ganze war irgendwie total absurd, wir hatten die merkwürdigsten Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich glaub wir sind teilweise den anderen Leuten dort ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen. Na ja, jedenfalls sind wir dann immer zusammen auf die Ranch gefahren und haben uns auch privat öfters getroffen."

Benjamin Krieg entschied sich zu dem Thema Pferde erst einmal nichts zu sagen, dass würde er irgendwann später zu einen besseren Zeitpunkt gegen das Genie zu verwenden. "Schenk ihr doch ein paar Blümchen, Frauen stehen doch auf dieses Grünzeug. Katie hat sich jedenfalls immer sehr gefreut wenn ich ihr so etwas geschenkt habe."

"Ben, ihr seid geschieden." Meinte Lucas trocken.

"Die Blumen waren aber auf keinen Fall schuld daran."

"Die Idee mit den Blumen finde ich gar nicht so schlecht." Sagte Dr. Westphalen. "Ich habe einmal einen Strauß geschenkt bekommen, in den ein kleines Pferdefigürchen mit eingearbeitet war. Das sah schön aus und war auch gleichzeitig originell. Ich habe mich jedenfalls riesig darüber gefreut. Du müsstest dafür nur ein Pferd besorgen, den Strauß bei einer Blumenstube in Auftrag geben und die liefern ihn dann an deine Freundin an ihrem Geburtstag."

Der Computerfreak nickte nachdenklich, die Idee von der Ärztin klang wirklich nicht schlecht. "Ich glaube das werde ich machen. Allerdings finde ich nur einen Blumenstrauß etwas zu wenig."

"Du könntest ihr ja noch etwas basteln."

Der blonde Junge legte die Stirn in Falten, seine Mutter hatte nie besonders auf gebasteltes gestanden. So etwas war eher ein Geschenk für Großeltern. Anderseits mochte seine Freundin Handgemachtes.

Kristin Westphalen spürte das Lucas ihr Vorschlag nicht ganz zuzusagen schien. "Oder vielleicht etwas Werken."

Bridger horchte auf. "Oh Werken ist toll. Ich weiß noch wie Robert Carol einmal aus Holz ein paar Hasen zu Ostern ausgesägt hat. Sie hat sie jedes Jahr zur Oster Zeit wieder hervor geholt und damit unter anderem das Haus dekoriert."

Lucas dachte darüber etwas genauer nach. Morgen Nachmittag beim Landurlaub in einen Baumarkt zu gehen um Holz, Schmirgelpapier und eine Laubsäge zu kaufen war bestimmt kein großer Akt. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Glück und eine Laubsäge gab es bereits auf der seaQuest. Mit diesen Materialien war er sicherlich in der Lage, einen Delphin auszusägen. Wenn er ein kleines Loch durch die Rückenflosse machte, könnte man dann auch ein Band durch die Fine ziehen und den Delphin z.B. am Fenster aufhängen. Ach, das würde schon irgendwie klappen.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen mit weiteren Überlegungen für ein geeignetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Lucas inzwischen kalt gewordene Mittagessen war längst vergessen.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag war es dann endlich soweit. Auch ein Landgang der nur ein paar Stunden dauerte, war für jeden an Bord eine schöne Abwechslung.

Gleich nachdem Lucas die seaQuest verlassen hatte, kaufte er in einem Spielzeugladen ein kleines schwarzes Pferdchen. Danach war er in einen Blumenladen gegangen und hatte einen Strauß in Auftrag gegeben. Wie dieser dann haar genau aussehen würde konnte er natürlich nicht beeinflussen, aber er würde auf jedenfall eine große Sonnenblume in der Mitte haben.

Der nächste Weg führte den Teenager dann in einen Baumarkt und das war um einiges komplizierter als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber wer konnte auch schon ahnen, dass er ungefähr eine halbe Stunde durch den Baumarkt tigern musste, bis er endlich einen Verkäufer fand, der ihm die ungefähr benötigte Holzmenge zurecht schnitt.

Nach seinem kleinen Abenteuer im Baumarkt hatte der Blondschopf dann ein paar private Besorgungen für sich selbst erledigt.

Inzwischen war das Computergenie aber in einen zweiten Spielzeugladen den er ohne bestimmten Grund betreten hatte. Nach dem er sich etwas umgesehen hatte, stoppte er vor dem Regal mit den Puzzeln. Ein kleines Puzzle mit 54 Teilen und einem Ponymotiv viel ihm ins Auge. Er nahm es in die Hand und konnte sich das grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

Das letzte Mal als er seine beste Freundin zu Hause besucht hatte, hatte auf ihrem Tisch ein großes Puzzle mit 1000 Teilen mit einem Motiv zu einem Kinofilm gelegen. Der Rand und einige Teile aus der Mitte waren bereits fertig gewesen. Allerdings war bei seiner Freundin inzwischen der entscheidende Antrieb zum puzzeln auf der Strecke geblieben, jedenfalls wirkte es so auf ihn.

Wie es Lucas damals geschafft hatte seine Freundin mit ihm zusammen zum Puzzeln zu bewegen wusste der blonde Junge nicht mehr so genau. Jedenfalls war es noch einige Zeit bevor er nach Hause musste fertig gepuzzelt.

Nachdem das Computergenie kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, entschied er sich das Puzzle mit dem kleinen Pony zu kaufen. Das ganze würde einen süßen Gag abgeben.

Danach suchte er nach einem Puzzle für sich selbst. Ab und zu tat er dies total gerne und auf der seaQuest hatte er leider kein einziges. Aber nach dem er alle Puzzlemotive durchgesehen hatte, stellte er fest, dass ihm kein einziges davon gefiel.

Lucas schaute sich in dem Geschäft um, als er eine Verkäuferin entdecke steuerte er direkt auf sie zu. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, sind dies alles Puzzle die sie haben?"

Die Verkäuferin schüttelte freundlich mit dem Kopf. "Nein, wir haben noch einige Motive im Lager, suchen sie denn etwas ganz bestimmtes."

"Ja, nach einem Delphin Motiv, wissen sie ob sie so etwas haben?"

"Ich glaube schon. Haben sie einen Moment Zeit? Dann würde ich nämlich einfach mal im Lager nachschauen."

Der Teenager nickte. "Ja, das wäre wirklich super."

"Kein Problem. Bin gleich wieder da." Und damit verschwand die braunhaarige Frau in einen Lagerraum des Geschäftes.

Während Lucas auf die Verkäuferin wartete, sah er sich weiter in dem Laden um.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte die Verkäuferin wieder auf, in ihren Händen hielt sie 6 Puzzles. 3 davon bestanden aus 500 Teilen und 3 aus 1000 Teilen. Die braunhaarige Frau stellte die Kartons so auf, dass der Teen die Motive alle gut sehen konnte.

Allerdings war es nun echt nicht einfach sich für eins der 6 Stück zu entscheiden. Jedes hatte irgendetwas an sich, was besonders schön war. Schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Puzzle

zwischen denen die Wahl getroffen werden musste. Eins davon hatte 1000 Teile und in der Mitte davon war ein Bild von zwei Delphinen die gerade aus dem Wasser sprangen. Um sie herum war nur blaues Meer und blauer Himmel. Aber besonders gut gefiel dem Genie daran, das es durch die vielen ähnlichen blaue Teile bestimmt sehr schwierig sein würde. Dieses Puzzle wurde er bestimmt nicht schon bereits an einem Abend fertig bekommen, so wie es ihm schon einmal mit einem anderen Puzzle ergangen war.

Das andere Puzzle hatte nur 500 Teile. In der Mitte von diesem Puzzle waren auch zwei Delphine, allerdings schmiegten diese gerade ihre Köpfe an einander. Im Hintergrund von ihnen war ein Sonnenuntergang zu sehen, dessen Farben alles in ein besonderes Licht tauchte.

Nach einer weiteren innerlichen Debatte, fällte Lucas eine Entscheidung. Er nahm die beiden Puzzle in die Hand und blickte die Verkäuferin an. "Ich nehme sie alle beide." Der Teenager wollte das 1000 Teile Puzzle für sich behalten und das 500er für seine Freundin als zusätzliches Geburtstagsgeschenk nehmen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später saß Lucas in seiner Kabine und verpackte die Geburtstagsgeschenke. Sie sollten mit dem Shuttle das morgen zum Festland fuhr mitgehen und zur Post gebracht werden.

Den selbst gemachten Delphin hatte der Teenager als erstes verpackt, nun war das kleine Pony Puzzle an der Reihe. Bevor er aber alles verklebte, schob er einen kleinen gelben Zettel auf das Puzzle. Auf dem Zettel stand: "Etwas zum Üben...".

Dann war das größere Puzzle an der Reihe. Auch hier gab es einen gelben Zettel dazu: "... und etwas zum perfektionieren deiner Kunst."

Er hoffte, dass seine Freundin den kleinen Scherz verstand und ihm diesen nicht übel nahm und sich über die Geschenke freute.

Zu guter letzt schrieb er noch eine Geburtstagskarte auf deren Vorderseite eine Sonnenblume abgebildet war.

Während er dies alles tat, dachte Lucas über etwas nach. Wenn alles gut ginge, würde das Geburtstagskind einige Zeit später noch einmal von ihm ein kleines Päckchen bekommen. Den Inhalt dessen, hatte er leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig bekommen können, aber eventuell würde er dies doch noch etwas zurück halten und ihr es zu Weihnachten schenken. Aber in diesem Punkt war er sich einfach noch nicht sicher.

Das Computergenie steckte die Karte in einen Umschlag und lächelte. Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war nämlich, dass er sich wegen eines Weihnachtsgeschenks überhaupt keine Gedanken mehr zu machen brauchte. Wie dieses aussehen würde, wusste er bereits jetzt schon ganz genau...

**ENDE**

* * *

Info:

Lucas hat es echt gut, so viele hilfsbereite Crewmitglieder die ihm Ideen liefern. Ich musste mir dagegen ganz alleine ein schönes Geschenk für dich ausdenken.... Das nächste Mal frag ich auch die seaQuest Crew, denen ihre Vorschläge treffen eh 100 prozentig meinen Geschmack. Das was Lucas seiner besten Freundin schenkt, würde ich dir klatt auch schenken. Zufälle gibt's! ;-)


End file.
